


A Satisfied Mind

by LePipi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, it was that time of the year. The time where his desperation was so obvious Cas had to set him up with someone. And it always ended up the same. Plot Twist: It doesn't. HumanAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, uh, I get it-I get it-"

"No, you don't!-"

"Yeah, I'm a sex God-"

"A cock-tease! You're just a-"

"I'm amazing, sure-"

"I can't believe I already bought you a birthday present!"

"Ya did? What is it?"

"What...The fuck does it matter! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Well what's the present? Might change my mind you know, poor ol' me-"

"I could have loved you! You never even tried to get to know me!"

"'Cause you're like a badly written gay Captain Hook, I mean don't get me wrong, the sailor hats were a turn on-"

"Goodbye, Dean Winchester! And hope you rot in hell!"

The line clicked dead and Dean gave the phone a pout.

"Well that went well..."

-/-

"You made the conscious choice to use telecommunication as a means to end your relationship with Benny?" Castiel quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at the man sat opposite him.

"Yeah, I mean, whatever. I was stinky, I couldn't go out." Dean explained with a nonchalant shrug, going back to his burger with fervor. He hummed appreciatively, casting a glance at his friend. His friend who was giving him thunderous eyes of disappointment.

"Ya know, if burgers came in boyfriend size, I would probably marry myself one." He gave a smile around another mouthful, hoping to lighten up the stoic man. He was going to be bitched at, he just knew it.

"You excuse is being unclean?" Castiel glowered some more, and seriously there had to be some job where you can glare for a living. He could probably find him one, on the internet or wherever.

"Well, yeah. You can't just, pop up to someone reeking." Dean nodded along to his words of wisdom and took the last of his burger in his mouth, rubbing his hands together as his eyes trained on the fries basket.

"Dean." Castiel sounded as Dean chewed the last bite which ended up being surprisingly big, while pouring ketchup over the delicious potatoy goodness.

"Mhmmm..." He hummed noncommittally, just to show he was listening.

"Dean."

"I'm wif 'chew, jus' lemme geg this... kekup..."

"Dean!"

Startled, Dean finally turned to Castiel, and got an eyeful of blue and righteous.

"You are smelly right now. Your shit is still wrinkled from when you slept in it. And it's got holes. And you have pit stains. I do believe you have successfully "popped up reeking". " He finished with the little air quotes he loved so much.

Dean swallowed audibly, the food going down roughly, making him wince. The wince more or less explained his feelings on Castiel's perceptive nature.

"But... It's totally not the same. You're Cas, and we're-"

"And we're in a diner, at lunch hour, where potential coworkers might find you slacking off with me, when you called in sick this morning." Dean sat back in his chair, appetite miraculously gone. He tried glaring back at his best friend, but Cas was a master at this.

"So? You've seen me be worse. What, I'm suddenly not good enough to be seen with you?" Even he could see the absurdity of the statement, but he would rather have a petty fight than a full-blown intervention.

"You know, and I know, that that is not what I meant. This is your fifth relationship this month, with, might I add from my personal point of view, a very solid man, which you ended for no particular reason."

"Dude, I just wasn't feeling it. We were too much alike, and he was too... Patient. Like, he never did anything on his own will, he was always waiting for me to do the first step, for like everything. He couldn't choose a fuckin' movie for us to watch. Patient's not even the right word, more like... He was kind of a wuss. Like, you'd expect him to be all adventurous and up for some fun, but he was just, the most vanilla guy I'd ever met. Vanilla's boring." Dean huffed annoyed and turned his glance away from the glaring man in front of him.

"And did you explain this to him?" Castiel prompted further.

" 'Course I did."

"In a respectful manner?"

The silence ticked on as Dean gave a meek smile, which made Castiel roll his eyes.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Dean?" The man clasped his hands together his gaze turned upwards, as if voicing this to the heavens.

" 'Scuse you?" Dean's eyebrows shot up, head twisting to the side. It was his turn to dial up the sass factor.

"This, Dean. You sabotage yourself on purpose. Over and over, again." Castiel sounded so tired and morose it actually took Dean aback.

"It's as if you don't think you deserve to be happy. And this, not showering, missing work, not calling your brother back, bar hopping, it's bad for you, Dean. It might have been easy fun at a time, but now, it's destroying you." Castiel must have sensed Dean's uneasiness because his tone softened immediately and his face relaxed from the intensity it had taken to.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You are admittedly gorgeous, funny, smart and often times a nuance, but a better word would be a welcome distraction." He gave one of his rare soft smiles at that.

"But, this right here, this is not you." Castiel left it at that and turned to his neglected coffee.

They stayed in silence, a comfortable one for Castiel who sat with a relaxed mind and an unnerving one for a pissed off Dean.

"You sure you're not gay, Cas?" It was the best thing he could come up with.

"Positive." The indulgent smile he got in return was enough to evoke a chuckle from both of them.

-/-

Apparently, it was that time of the year. The time where his desperation was so obvious Cas had to set him up with someone. This was an annual experience, mind you.

And of course, it always ended up the same.

See, Castiel was odd. Odd in a way that he only attracted other oddies. But, Cas was a good odd, he was kind, nice, freakishly smart, totally humble and weird as fuck. But his garrison of oddballs were too off, even for Dean.

And there he was.

In his nice green shirt with the tight cuffs and nice ugly tie and nice suit pants. Everything about him was just so nice, he felt like puking.

Mostly he felt like puking because this just wasn't worth it. He knew it the moment he saw the guy.

Squirrely dude, way shorter than him, bearded and lanky. And the most frazzled expression he ever did see. He should have figured Cas would just send him someone like that. It was like he didn't even pay attention to the men he dated.

He listened to the guy, Chuck was his name, talk about nothing in particular, messy words coming together jumbled and it was then that he made the decision to never try about anything ever in his entire life.

"So, uh, you like music?" Chuck voiced with a slight quiver as they gave the waiter their orders (pasta and a steak salad for Chuck, Jack Daniels for Dean).

"I do." Dean nodded feeling the most miserable he'd felt since ever. His gelled hair and shaved face and sharp cologne only made matters worse. With a finger he tugged insistently on his collar.

"I like music too." Chuck said in a mousy voice.

And this was it. This was where Dean had had enough.

"Oh my God!" He slammed his hands on the table leaning into the suddenly panicked man in front of him.

"You like music too? For real? I have never met, ever, another person who liked music!" He mock gasped before settling back on his chair.

Still, he was so far gone in his frustration he went on with the theatrics.

Fishing out his cellphone he continued.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to schedule a wedding with another person who likes music. Yes. Yes, I know right? I mean, who would have thought, someone just like me, right? Yes, yes it's true love. Both music likers. Yes. Yes tomorrow is fine. K, thanks." He finished the imagined conversation and flipped his phone shut.

"So, guess we're getting married tomorrow." He smiled the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster.

Chuck was all but pissing in his pants.

A chuckle sounded somewhere from behind him. He tried turning around to see who it was, but then he got caught up in all the stares he was getting. Oh, right. Fancy restaurant. No place for scenes. Blah blah. And in front of him appeared a very... Tall man.

"It would be best for you to go ahead with the wedding preparations, my friend." The man said to Chuck, his hand on the chair as he leaned towards the small guy. Chuck scrambled up in a gangly mess, shooting a scared look to Dean and to the still unidentified man before making a run for the door.

And then, the man took his seat.

The tall man. With bitching blonde hair, all messily tousled Billy Idol thing it was. And not the beard, he was sick of beards, no, the kinda stubble which was so subtle and blended in so well. And those eyes, totally ice-blue, deep and silver and damn...

"I take it the date hasn't gone well for you?" Blondie spoke as he settled his intruding ass more comfortable on the chair. Sure, he was hot, but kinda overconfident from what he'd seen so far.

"Yeah, and it's not getting any better." Dean bit back, as he was sworn off men from now on. Even sorta hot men who thought they could just waltz up to you.

"Hey um, a refill. Please." He mumbled at the waitress he saw walking past.

"A whiskey for me too. Same as him." She nodded with that lifeless polite smile and went on without a word. Dean gave his uninvited guest a glare.

"Um, Lucifer?" A third part joined them and wasn't this one hell of a night. A blonde little kid with the biggest doe-eyes.

"Forgive me Samandriel, but you are dismissed." Lucifer? Samandriel?

"But I thought-"

"If you thought this date was going well, it is unfortunate that your eyes fail you." Lucifer , formerly known as Blondie, possible next nickname Satan cut the boy with a cold, flat tone and unblinking eyes.

Samandriel, former Doe-eyes stood silent in front of them, shooting a look of contempt to Dean who quirked an eyebrow in response, before he squared his shoulders and turned back to his missed date.

"I wouldn't have minded. But, of course, you are free to make your choices. Just don't consider me again." And with that he left with a stomp to his step and out the door.

To Lucifer's credit he gave a look of guilt at the door, but turned right around with a polite smile.

"My apologies."

"You could be his dad, ya know." Dean grimaced at the man before him.

"That would have made college more difficult than it was." He said matter-of-factly, which gave Dean room to consider the man's age. Of course he couldn't be bothered with make-believe math so he went back to teasing his new companion.

"So, Lucifer. Seriously, Lucifer. What possessed your parents to name you that?" He couldn't help but grin at his own pun.

"Funny." Lucifer nodded with a soft smile before continuing.

"My father was a theology professor at the community college back home. Very religious man." Lucifer kept his voice calm and flat, but the way his eyes strayed told him enough. Hell, he'd just met the guy, picking at family issues was a no-no,

"That's cool. My best friend's named after an angel." He'd decided to cut him some slack.

Lucifer's eyes popped up bright and interested now that the threat had passed.

"You do know that Lucifer was also an angel?" The wording might have came out pretentious, but it felt like a conversation opener.

"Seriously? I mean, I've never been into religion much, just kinda read the first parts about Adam and Eve. But then, out of nowhere they have a whole bunch of kids, and so many characters to remember, ya know. And then this one goes over there, and another one stays and then there's a murder, and it's like David Lynch on acid" Dean threw his hands in the air, making Lucifer laugh heartily. He smiled back, somehow enjoying that he could be found amusing by this man.

"It can be very confusing, yes. Though you have to understand that the Bible had gone through many translations, and many folks added or subtracted from the writing. What we call the Bible now, is possibly just child's scribbles."

"Yeah?" Dean prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but, this is boring material to be discussed on a first date. I would much rather talk about you." Lucifer gave a smooth smile, which made Dean roll his eyes.

"For starters, what's your name?"

Dean assessed the man before him, giving himself some time to think. If he wanted to bail on this guy, now was the moment. No name or anything, and he'd be home free. But, there was something about the man that was just luring him in. He had a different vibe about him. There was nothing desperate or intruding about him, instead he simply felt calm. Calm with a dangerous edge.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Dean." Lucifer echoed the name with a grin. The 'win' was in his eyes.

"So, uh, seriously, you kind of threw baby-face away. Why so harsh?" He wanted to give the guy a little jab to show who's still the boss.

"Says the man who threatened with wedding plans." Touchѐ on that. Still, he smiled flirtingly and gave his line.

"Hey, what can I say. I don't fool around much." And gave his cherry-on-the-top wink.

His grin turned genuine at the soft laughter from the man opposite him.

"Noted. To give you your answer, aside from the obvious age difference, I felt he was too docile. Too eager and willing. It wasn't an even playing ground." He nodded to himself.

"And what makes an 'even playing ground' for the 'mightier than though'." The sarcasm was dripping from his lips. Nope, guy still wasn't off the hook and besides, he seemed to take well to his usually off-putting comments.

Right as rain, Lucifer smiled amusedly before taking a moment to take the drinks the waitress finally brought back.

"This right here. You don't censor yourself, Dean. Not for my comfort. And I might be presumptuous here, but not for anyone else either." Lucifer spoke softly, drink in hand to take a small sip, eyes never straying past the man before him.

Dean's lips formed a pout as they always did when he was thinking. What Lucifer said was... kind of nice, but so what? Anyone can stay stupid shit.

"What does no sense of manners got to do with you?" So, he handled the statement as he usually did when people tried being nice to him. Laughed it away.

"Honesty is beautiful. And I feel it is something I want more of in my life. And if it comes with a bite, I'm all the more for it. " He smirked with hooded eyes, and damn, if the guy wasn't giving him ideas. More than that, he was having trouble coming up with witty comebacks. That was saying something.

"Whatever you say, man." Hearing praise, or in this particular case, some kind of messed up flirting but in a good way, always made him uncomfortable and at a loss. He could give Lucifer a thousand examples where his so called 'honesty' had screwed him over.

"The truth is what I say." Dean chanced a glance at the almost-grey eyes and saw complete sincerity there. He gulped and turned for the whiskey taking a large swig.

"So, Dean, I hear you're quite the music liker?" Dean choked on his drink and turned to give the laughing man a look of utter threat.

"Quite."

The rest of the evening passed in pleasant conversation, simple questions and answers topped off with a mutual jabs and remarks. They never discussed their jobs or families, neither mentioned any sorts of plans for the future, nor marriage nor expectations. They talked food and alcohol, Lucifer got to know Dean's favorites were apple pie and of course, whiskey, while Lucifer preferred strawberry pudding and vodka. Dean understood Lucifer had a Siamese called Nikolai which he loved, and the way he spoke of him was how young parents can't stop gushing over their child. But, since it was February and mating season was up, the way his voice changed to a ridiculously realistic impersonation of a whiny goat made him want to kick the cat. Dean talked about his Impala, and the new parts that he was just itching to get, and how the wait seemed longer and longer each day.

All in all, Dean found he hadn't enjoyed himself so much in a long while. Lucifer was a constantly changing current. Some of the things he'd say made him sound like the most boring guy ever, but then he would say something, so ridiculous or funny or downright dirty he just knocked your sense of reality down. He was fun and open, and a change. A change from all the sterile carefully conservative men he'd dated, or the outrageously unfunny politically incorrect try-hards. He was himself. And he liked that.

"They're all shooting us dirty looks, dude." Dean turned around the restaurant, seeing it empty except for themselves and the passing waiters and their passive-aggressive looks of contempt.

"You think they'll shut the lights on us?" Lucifer prompted the joke further making Dean muffle a laugh.

"Wanna stay up and check?" Dean laughed, feeling confident in the reassuring presence of the other man.

"I have a better idea. You give me your phone number and I call you. And we meet again." Lucifer replied easily, his cat-like grin in place.

Dean eyed the man before him and the opportunities he could see there. He liked the company he presented. Still, unsure of what this may become of, he found he liked the idea of exploring the kind of relationship he could develop with this man.

"Sure, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Cas have a serious heart to heart with a lot of emotions while they exchange wisdom.

"Hey, Cas!"

"What did you do to him, Dean?"

As per usual, Dean sat in their favourite spot in their favourite café during lunch break, waiting for his friend so he could gush about and be a general slob. Alas, his friend was giving him level 15 eyes of murderous rage and had the whole 'I'm off on a killing spree and I just locked my target' walk up towards him.

And Dean being an elf on training level, shrunk in his chair but kept his somewhat bold face.

"Keep your voice down, dude-"

"You are the  _last_ person on Earth to be teaching  _me_ about polite society, Dean Winchester,  _again, what did you do?"_

"You're on an emphasis high today, aren't cha?" Bringing up sass never ended well within the company of a very pissed off Castiel.

"Are you trying to make me mad, Dean? Because I already am, and you're just going to make it worse if you don't start talking." And with that Cas took his seat opposite him, squinty eyes, folded arms and all that.

"I'm not your kid, Cas, I don't owe you anything." The words left him before he could rethink them. Fuck, he was always,  _always_ messing up his life.

The silence ticked on and Dean didn't dare look at Castiel and the most certainly awful sight of hurt there.

"If I leave now I will never contact you again."

And the dam burst open.

"Dammit, Cas! I was actually pretty excited to see you today, because some good shit fucking finally happened, and I wanted to tell you all about it, and make you smile and tell you I've done some good for me, and make you proud, or some shit, and have a burger,  _treat you_ a burger because I was in a good mood and I wanted to share that, but you have to be all righteous and that's just, it's bullshit, dude." Dean shrunk back from that outburst and still, he wouldn't dare chance a glance at Cas. Though, he did see a few heads turned their way, but whatever, fuck polite society.

"I apologize if my demeanor was too aggressive."

"Fuckin' right it was." And his mouth ran out on him again.

Risking a sheepish look at Cas, he was glad to note the lack of murderous rage there. Instead his friend opted to ignore him and go on. Which was for the best really.

"I am only  _aggravated_ that my coworker, whom I value as such, has been ignoring me. No, ignoring is not the right word. He has been running away from me, falling down stairs in an effort to do so, sending me panicked looks, and lastly, screaming when I brushed past him."

Dean was already bored with the topic and showed it in the form of passive-aggressive sighs.

" _Now_ , as much as I am happy that you have good news to share, first I would like to clear this issue with you. So, again.  _What_ did you do, Dean?" At least, Cas was calm. Well, stiff was more like it.

"Ok. But, I gotta warn ya half of this is your fault." So, yeah, he was walking on a thin line here, but he never had these 'lines' or 'borders' everyone was so hyped about. And seriously, if Cas would ever dump him for good, it would have happened by now.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Cas, you're my friend, my  _best_ friend, which is why shit like this is unacceptable."

"Would you care to elaborate on that, because as far as I can remember I have been only kind to you, and I remember  _everything-_ "

"Yeah, no, that's not-" Oh, crap, here he goes.

"I remember junior year, when you wanted to drop out, before  _they_ kicked you out, I distinctly remember, April 21st,  _I_ was the one who stayed up all night writing  _16 missed book reports_ , you see, I remember-"

"Cas, please-"

" _I remember,_ missing half the graduation ceremony, missing my  _name being called out_ because  _I_ spent the hours from 03:12 AM to 12:45 PM trying to find  _your_  drunken ass-"

"Don't, ple-"

" _I_ was the one who always looked out for you, consoled you, helped you-"

"That's all true, Cas, but-"

" _I raised you from perdition, Dean!"_

"STOP!" Ok, so they might have never been a couple, but divorce papers were probably coming.

"Listen, I get that, that's the truth, that's real." You had to go easy when dealing with outright angry Cas. He was all leaning into his chair, wild-eyed and ready to pounce. He'd rarely seen the wild Cas in hunter mode, and was glad for it.

"But, Cas, you can't keep sending me these guys that have nothing to do with me, that have nothing for me." He had his hand on Cas' shoulder, hoping to ease him a bit.

"What do you mean?" Oh, good, he was confused. Confused is better than angry. Seriously, it's like playing Pokemon.

"I mean, that you need to stop sending me guys."

"It was for your own good, you have been a bigger mess than usual, sleeping around with the utmost repulsive men, having flings you don't care about, you have been absent from your life, familial as well as social, you have-"

"Cas, Cas, stop." Nope, confused was not better, it only got him angrier going by that dignity beat-down.

"Just, work with me here, alright? Tell me, what qualities does Chuck have that  _I,_ remember Cas, we're talking about  _me,_ would appreciate?"

His friend gave a decisive nod before slumping his head down. Aaaand the silence ticked on.

And on…

Aaand….

"He is bearded."

"I'm done with beards."

"Benny was bearded."

"And I'm done with Benny."

Tick-tock-tick-tock….

"He is disheveled."

"Cas, there's  _fashionably_  disheveled, and then there's 'my mom's out of town so I have no one to do my laundry'  _disheveled_."

Again, he gave a little nod.

"I've heard he is well endowed-"

"Cas, no. Seriously, no. Guy was weird as fuck, waaay too eager,  _short_ , couldn't start, couldn't  _keep_ a conversation going, seriously, he was a mess. And no, I'm a rugged mess, he was a squirrely one, so don't even go there."

Castiel gave a last nod of understanding and relaxed his frame.

Dean gave him a little quiet time to process the given information and turned for his starter milkshake.

"Ok, so, can we order?"

-/-

"So I'm like, nah, you need to get your attitude checked Blondie, and then this kid comes up, and it's like, red flags waving, right? I mean,  _total_ baby-face, and this calm, quiet voice, all like, 'Why'd you dump me, Satan?" He calls him Lucifer,  _Luicfer,_ for Christ's sake. And Blondie's all, 'you must pardon me child,' something, something, and  _literally_ said, and I'm quoting here' you are dismissed'! _So_ , baby-face gives me a look, like I'm taking his man, or something, and kind of mumbles all pompous and shit, stalks off to fuck-knows-where, and then Blondie, he turns up the smooth and I  _liked it, Cas._ I mean, guy ended up, whose name is really Lucifer, ended up being totally flirty and sincere and  _fun,_  you know?"

"I'm positive there are nice men out there, who forgo the name Lucifer." Castiel, with his utmost concentrated look gave a quick pitch-in as Dean all but forgot his food in the haste to gossip.

"Yeah,  _whatever_ ,  _fine_ , not the point. Plus, Lucifer is kind of new, you know? Like dangerous and  _sexy_  and stuff. So, anyway, ended up spending the whole night with him- no, don't give me that look,  _we were at the restaurant-_ like talking and-  _and no, Cas, we didn't do anything, we didn't leave the table, stop it with the eyes_! So,  _anyway,_ really fun night, super excited to be seeing him again, and all, but you know, stuff might be weird…" Dean ended his story with a quiet note, and grabbed a handful of fries.

"Do you suspect him of less-than-flattering deeds? Such as, dating younglings, possible satanic cult membership,  _rudeness_ …" Cas, ever helpfully, supplied the known theories.

"Ok, first of all, Lucifer  _told_ baby-face he was too young. And I told him too. In a way. Point is, he agreed. Second, dude's father was a theology professor or something, religious upbringing and such. Hey, I even mentioned you, in conversation."

"You have?"

"Yeah, about your name, both of you being angels."

"Well, at least he is well-read…"

" _Yeah_! And as for rudeness… Cas, come on, you know who you're dealing with here. Lucifer is like, jelly compared to my sharp edges."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Dean sighed loudly in an exhausted manner, as his friend fiddled with the fries basket.

"Cas, come on, let's get it out. Let it all out, and maybe, just  _maybe_ you can be happy for me."

"Do not presume, I would ever strive to cut your happiness short, Dean." Engage thunder eyes, the sequel: Voice of well-meaning wrath.

"I'm only… Well, you hate the word  _'concerned_ ', so I'll say befuddled-"

"Befuddled, Cas?  _Befuddled_? The fuck does that-"

" _It means perplexed_ , at your interest in this, as you have said, significantly older man whose wants and desires you have no knowledge of." Cas' carefully worded interrogation was paused by the need of a greasy cheeseburger.

"Yeah, but, it's whatever, you know?" At Dean's less than wordy response, Castiel followed with a disappointed silence.

"Ok, it's not  _whatever_ , but, I'm up for… well, not anything, but, I'm up for  _him_  you know? And we're gonna meet again, probably this Friday, and I'll figure him out, alright? That good enough for you?"

"Certainly not  _enough_ , but I'll… trust you."

-/-

That Friday, Cas showed Dean just how much he trusted his good judgment through a text.

Dean was too busy changing clothes, and pretending not to be too excited before his date. He'd throw on the most casual band-tee and worn jeans, sit out a few minutes, get up, change up in his tightest, prim-and-proper costume, sit down, and continue the cycle so on and so forth.

In the midst of another circle, where he was trying out a combination of a loose Led Zeppelin t-shirt and tight, tight, ass-grabbingly, painfuly tight jeans his phone rang. Which prompted a quick stumble to the bed where it lay, and a few popped stitching on the hems, before finally grabbing said satanic device.

Where instead of a sexy phone-call from a certain handsome devil, awaited a text from Cas. With a sigh, he opened it and read Cas' instructions: 'I'm sorry, but I was worried. Open the link.'

With a raised eyebrow, he followed, waiting for the page to open, while trying to single-handedly pop-open the jeans' button.

Finally open, the link lead to an article about… Oh, Christ, fucking  _Lucifer_ , and a recent court case that… Where he was a lawyer of… Jesus…  _Fuck_.

-/-

Dean sat at a table in the café Lucifer picked out, rolling a glass of whiskey between his unsteady fingers.

The atmosphere was fine. There weren't a lot of people in, the ones that were didn't turn around, didn't mingle. The music was soft, some pretentious indie track, that was actually pretty easy on the ears. Strong whiskey, soft lighting, kind of soulful feel…

Still, the information given to him kept him on edge. It was just so…  _wrong_. And stupid.

And Cas had to be an asshole and 'investigate' shit, ruining his fucking good mood. And now Dean had to investigate further, and be the Scully in their dynamic duo. Being Scully was Cas' job…

An angry gulp of whiskey later, the figure of the, as expected, very tall and blonde being that was Lucifer approached his table. His smile softer, the sharp edges barely visible, and a mellow sort of glint in the blue eyes.

The sight made Dean gulp in a mix of utterly uncooperative emotions.

"Hello, Dean." He said and leaned in for a quick, friendly peck on the cheek, Dean being too slow and frazzled to respond. He regretted it instantly, watching as Lucifer made himself comfortable on the chair opposite.

He looked good. Like, really good. Sharp and proper, dark red shirt, black pants, an attire he always associated with being uncomfortable, but Lucifer just looked languid in it, as if it were a second skin to him.

Good call on the tight jeans, then.

"Are you… troubled? Do you need something? Somewhere you need to be?" Fuck, the guy was hella introspective.

Gazing sadly at him, him and his earnest eyes, the way his formerly relaxed posture, turned solid and righted, eyes alert in the prospect of danger, pure concern and care in his voice…

He could do it. Hell, he could lash out, and no one could, or even  _would_ , tell him to quiet down.

_Or_  he could enjoy a few moments of blissful ignorance, in the company of an attractive and intelligent man. Hell, it's been a long time since he could say that. If ever.

So he made his choice.

"Nah, it's nothing. Best friend's been nagging me, is all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done, wohooo! Hope you liked it, hope you had a laugh, and a little gasp of upcoming excitement :DDD
> 
> Kudos and comments are GREAT motivation!

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end of chapter 1, wohooo!!!! Only a couple of more to go! Exciting!!!! Second chapter is 2/3's done! Even more exciting! I shall be posting soon for my motto is 'Work hard, play hard'
> 
> Comments and kudos are also VERY EXCITING!


End file.
